There is Always Hope
by DemigodDaughterofArtemis
Summary: Annabeth moves to Springville. There, she meets Percy Jackson. Blah, Blah, Blah. She meets other people and things happen. Then, things take a turn for the worst. Will Annabeth be able to save Percy? Or, will she give up hope when Percy needs her most?
1. Introduction: Mr Motorcycle

**Authors Note: Hey! OMG I am so excited to finally be posting here on fanfiction. I have spent a long time working on this story . My friend helped on this too. I hope to post as often as I can. That will probably be every day other than weekends. :) So, please enjoy this and review for any ideas that you have. Thank you! :)**

 ************************** _**************_** _There is Always Hope*******************************************************************************************_

"Chirp! Chirp-Chirp"sang the bluebirds outside my window. Groggily, I sat up out of bed. The sweet smell of spring drifted throug my open window. Spring was my favorite season. All the beautiful birds, the cute little baby animals, the amazing flowers. And don't forget the soft 'pitter-patter' of the raindrops when they fall.

Did I forget to introduce myself? Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. 17 year old blonde girl with gray eyes. Yes, that would be me. I just moved here to New York. I used to live in San Fransisco, but my dad wanted to move to New York for some reason.  
I pushed that thought aside and started to walk downstairs to hope that my stepmother, Helen, was making breakfast. She was.

"Oh, morning Annabeth." smiled Helen. I was never that close to my real mother. She died when I was four years old. I know that she had long, curly brown hair and gray eyes. Her name was Athena. I have one picture of her.

Again, I pushed my past aside and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. My stepmother was making scrambled eggs. She always made eggs on Monday, bagels on Tuesday, waffles on Wedensday, toast on Thursday and you had to make your own breakfast on Friday. You dont have to tell me. I already know. My family is crazy. But, I like it that way.  
I could tell my dad already left for work because his briefcase by the dor was missing and his coat on the coat rack was gone. I sighed. He never sees me, and I never see him.  
"Eggs are done!" yelled Helen. my stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew, came running down the stairs. Bobby tripped over one of his toys in the living room.  
"Owie!"said Bobby. But, he got up, still smiling and giggling. Bobby and Matthew were were nearly identical. The only way to tell them apart were their eyes. Bobby had blue, and Matthew had brown.

I quickly grabbed my plate and filled it with eggs and bacon. I set it down on the table, and then sat down myself. I checked to see what time it was and realized I was running late. I ate quickly.

When I was done, I placed my plate in the dishwasher and went upstairs to get changed. I picked out some jean shorts with rips in them and a black and white paint patterned top. I let my golden hair stay down. I slipped on my sneakers and grabbed my backpack.  
"Bye mom!" I shouted as I headed out the door. I was starting at Springville High School today.

I am so not nervous.

Maybe a tiny bit.

Maybe a little.

Maybe, just possibly...yes.

Okay! Yes! A lot. I am really nervous about going to a new school. But, don't judge me. I bet theres nice people, right? I shivered. It was late April and it was cold outside today. I would have grabbed my jacket, but I didn't have enough time.

"Oh well." I sighed.

 _*********************There is Always Hope***************************************************************************************************************_

About halfway through my walk to school, a random guy in a black SUV drove through a puddle and got me wet. Next, a bird pooped on me. On my brand new shirt.

Well, today is just so not my day.

Out of nowhere, this motorcycle is coming up behind me!

Yes! I was walking on the sidewalk!

I quickly dove out of the way, onto someones lawn.

A boy about my age was riding on the beast. He was wearing a leather jacket and a helmet. (Of course he was also wearing pants. Black pants. And shoes. I mean, come on. It would just be wierd if he wasn't.)

"Sorry!" yelled the mysterious boy. I don't know how he could yell with his helmet on and how I could hear it, but, it worked. I wanted to follow but I was too stunned to move because a blue dog was running after the motorcycle. Yes. I said _blue_ dog.

This...is seriously strange.

************************************* _There is Always Hope***********************************************************************************************_

Don't you dare yell at me! You better close your mouth right now!

Okay, so I might have almost just killed somebody, but, that is hardly my fault! She shouldn't have been walking there. You are probably wondering who I am, aren't you? Well, I'll tell you.

Hey. I'm percy Jackson. Just Percy. Totally not Perseus. Its just PERCY! I am 17 years old, turning 18 on August 18th. I have black hair and green eyes. Blah, Blah, Blah. Who even cares about this stuff!

So, back to the motorcycle. You are probably wondering why I was on the sidewalk. Well, my dog followed me out of the house. I didn't exactly know about that. DO NOT YELL AT ME! Neptune is a very sneaky puppy. Anyway, i was riding down the road and heard a barking sound. It sounded like Neptune and not alot of people own dogs at that neighborhood. I turned around and saw Neptune running after me. I drove onto the sidewalk. I couldn't head home or I'd be late for school. I already had enough detention passes. And I knew that Neptune couldn't go home alone. So, I thought I would give him a little excercize. I drove super fast on the sidewalk. Believe me, I didn't see the blonde beauty until I nearly ran her over. Not my fault, right? So, I only yelled sorry and kept riding.

Well, now I'm at school and I go to go see my girlfriend...Bye!

***************************************** _There is Always Hope*******************************************************************************************_

I was still mad about the Motorcycle Man incident , but I pushed him aside. I also pushed aside the fact that he almost put me in the hospital. I saw the school up ahead. It was really a nice looking school made of all brick. But, the brick was really well kept.I walked up the stairs and opened the big glass door. There was no one in sight. Then, I heard boots against the cold floor.

"Hey! Lost girl. You need some help?" asked a girl with thick, wavy reddish-brown hair. She was wearing ripped jeans, and a loose, dark blue tank-top. To top it off, she wore blue and white cowboy boots. Just saying, she was gorgeous.

She came closer and I saw that she had brown eyes and her face was piled with freckles. Yep. Gorgeous.

"Hi! I'm Pandora. Pandora Thomas." said the girl. She semmed nice.

"Hey. I'm Annabeth." I started. ''I just moved here from-"

"Wait. Let me guess." started Pandora. "You are very tan, so i'm guessing...Flordia, maybe?"

"Nope." I smiled. "But, kind of close. California. San Fransisco, California."

"Oh. Well, I have a twin and we usually think the same thing. I wanted to see if it worked on other people."

"Cool. Do you know where the main office is? I have no idea where I'm going."

Pandora smiled. "It's right over here. Follow me."

On the way there, we talked and she told me that I could sit with her at lunch. Then, students started coming in. There was a group of guys coming in together. The one in front had black hair and green eyes. He wore a leather jacket over a dark blue v-neck t-shirt. He laughed at something his friend said. Then, his head turned and his eyes looked straight at me. We made eye contact.

I found Motorcycle Man.


	2. Meeting: Why are you even Alive?

************************************ _There is Always Hope_ ***********************************************************************************************

Percy Jackson. Yes that is me.

No. I'm not stupid or an idiot. I knew it was her. And, I knew that she might recognize me, too. But, I don't think that she will without my helmet on.

But, she could have because we locked eyes. She looked straight at me and I looked back. I think she is new because I have never seen her before and she is hanging out with Pandora Thomas. I date her sister, Saige Thomas. They are twins. Anyway, Pandora shows all the new students to the office and to all their classes. Blondie turned her head and followed Pandora. I looked back at my group of friends.

"Yo! Dude! You seem distracted." said Chris. Chris was part Mexican and he had an awesome but annoying accent.

"Listen. Neptune followed me out of the house this morning." I started. "he can't go back alone and I can't keep him here. Any ideas?" Everyone shruggeed, except Miles.

"Dosen't your girlfriend live like, next to the school or something?" asked Miles.

That idea sparked my mind. She does. I don't know where she is, but Pandora might.

"I'll be back!" I said.

I walked toward Pandora and I remember that she is with Blondie. Uh-Oh. I hope she dosen't recognize me.

Well, here goes nothing.

************************************** _There is Always Hope**********************************************************************************************_

 _"_ So, I'll run in and grab your schedule. Are you okay sitting out here for a minute, Annabeth?" asked Pandora.

I nodded. So she walked in the door and went into a different room. I like her. She is nice and she could totally be my new best friend.

"YoYo! You here?" asked Motorcycle Man. He was coming toward me. Who the heck is YoYo? I turned my head and looked at him. His lopsided grin was so funny. But, I was still mad at him.

"You!" I yelled "You almost killed me this morning!" I could feel my face burning with anger.

"Hey! That is so not my fault. Didn't you know that motorcycles get the right away?" he grinned as he said this.

I glared. "As if! Motorcycles aren't even supposed to be on the sidewalk!" I sneered at him.

"Well, my dog followed me this morning." he said "He can't be on the street!"

I feel bad for his puppy. "How could you be so irresponsible!? That poor puppy! I feel bad he has to live with _you."_

His face turned defensive. "I'll have you know that alot of people like me and I'm not irresponsible. I have alot of friends and an amazing girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend? Probably not. Do you have many friends? Probably only Pandora here. You know what? She might not even be your friend!" he yelled.

His words stung. They hung in the air like a bad smell. I could feel my cheeks getting red and my eyes getting hot. There was only two options here. I could either yell something mean and defensive back at him or I could pretend to cry and he could just possibly feel bad for me. Option two was risky, so I chose option one.

"I'll have you know, that I did have a boyfriend. Back in California." I said. That was a lie. Never had a boyfriend. Never had a kiss. But, he dosen't know that.

"Really now?" he questions with an eyebrow raised.

I smiled. "Yes. His name was..." I tried to think of a name as quickly as possible. "His name was Jacob. He was so hot. Every girl wanted him."

He shook his head. "You know, lies will bite you in the butt one day. You'll regret them."

"But I'm not lying. He is real." I tried to convince him.

"Whatever." he said just as Pandora came out of the main office.

"Well. I see you two have met." smiled Pandora.

"YoYo. Introduce us at lunch. I need to drop Neptune off at your house. He followed me this morning. Can I?" begged the boy whose name I still don't know.

"Sure. Just go. But hurry. School is almost starting." answered Pandora.

He ran out the door that I came in and went down the stairs.

"So...that is..." I questioned.

"Percy Jackson. He sits with me and Saige at lunch, so I'll introduce you later." she said.

Percy Jackson. Huh. Interesting name.

"So. Heres your schedule. You have Mrs. Plotz for homeroom and first period. I do too so follow me. I'll show you your locker." she lead me down a hallway with classrooms and lockers.

"Here you go." she told me the combination to the blue locker in front of m. Then, she brought me to Mrs. Plotz room. She led me to each of my classes. She was in each one. I found that weird but, whatever. I had to introduce myself in each class. Worst part. Percy Jackson was in some of them. Luckily, I never had to sit next to him. But then, it was lunch. Time to meet the real Percy Jackson.

Here we go.

******************* _DemigodDaughterofArtemis: There is Always Hope************************************************************************************_

 ** _Authors Note: Hey! This could be a little short but I have so many ideas going on for the upcoming chapters that it was hard to start the real plot. Yes, this chapter is really sucky, but next chapter is when it will start. Want a preview? Here you go:_**

 ** _Annabeth is walking home and trips over a crack in the sidewalk. She goes unconcious. But for what reason? Percy comes and helps her. She meets Neptune and something else happens! Stay tuned for Chapter three of There is Always Hope by: DemigodDaughterofArtemis_**


	3. It's All Starting: Red Everywhere

**Authors Note: Hey there! I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying this or even reading it, so please review or** message **me. At least just say 'Read it' or something to tell me you guys are reading it. Thank you to the ones that are reading it. Love you guys. Thanks. ~ DemigodDaughterofArtemis**

 *************************** _********************There is Always Hope****************************************************************************************_

I can't believe it. They gave us a test in math. Just because we had a new student. They didn't think it was fair for one person to take a test, and the rest of us not. they wanted to see what blondie knows and how much the rest of us learned over the year. It shouldn't be legal. But, now comes the best period of the day. Any guesses...? It's LUNCH! I get to relax and not take any tests. Total awesomness.

I head to my locker and grab my wallet and phone. Huh. Saige tried to call me. She knows that I don't have my phone in the morning. Whatever. She probably just forgot. She always has her phone.

I close my locker and head to the cafeteria. Miles, Grover, and Chris are already at our table.

"Yo! Perc!" says Chris when I sit down.

"Hey." says Grover.

Miles just waves.

Grover comes with me to grab some lunch. He grabs an apple, slice of pizza, and a can of soda. I grab a slice of pizza, and a gatorade.

We pay and head back to our table. but, things could get a little heated up because YoYo and Blondie start walking in the cafeteria. Oh boy.

****************************** _There is Always Hope******************************************************************************************************_

Pandora meets me by my locker before lunch, then we walk to the cafeteria. We both brought lunch so we don't get in line for lunch.

We walk in and I see Percy looking straight at me. He sits at a table in the way back with some boys I don't know. The worst part, Pandora starts walking towards the table. I do not move from my spot in the doorway.

Pandora turns around and asks, "Are you coming?' I nod and start walking. I was kinda nervous. I didn't really want to get in another fight with Percy. Well, I'm already at the table,so, no turning back now.

"So..." started Pandora. "Percy this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth this is Percy Jackson. And as you both know, I am Pandora Thomas. Also known as YoYo."

"YoYo?" I questioned Pandora.

"Yes. I collect all different kinds of yoyo's. I have since I got my very first one when I was five years old. I was fascinated with them ever since." said Pandora. "Anyways, Saige went home sick, so you can meet her tomorrow. This is Grover, Chris and Miles." I waved and smiled at them.

So, I ate my lunch quietly and talked to Pandora. Percy talked to his friends and sometimes Pandora. But, Percy completely ignored me. I don't care though. I really hate that guy. the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. The same thing happened. Pandora led me to each of my classes. Apperently, we had the same schedule. Ironic. I'm starting to wonder if she bribed somebody.

********************************* _There is Always Hope***************************************************************************************************_

Ugh. Why do I have to sit in detention. I mean, it's better than staying after school for detention but, come on. I barely did anything wrong. In reality, it's Lukes fault.

 _"So, what i'm wondering, Percy, is that, are you cheating on Saige with the new girl?" taunted Luke. He's such a jerk. "Looks like Percy really is a playboy. Ooo, I can't wait to tell Saige. She'll come running to me. I'll be her hero." Luke smirked._

 _"She would never believe you. Plus, I would never do that and she knows that." I sneered at him. "I love her." I really do._

" _Sure you do. You probably only want her for her looks." He sneered back. His friends snickered. That is when I lost it. I would never just date a girl for her looks. I'm not that shallow._

 _I lunged at him and tackled him. I punched him in the face and in the gut. A teacher came and ripped me off of him. Luke had a bloody face. His friends helped him to the nurse and I was sent to the office. They gave me twelfth period detention for two weeks._

Now, here I am. Waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the day. Two minutes until I get out of this prison. Yay.

" _Ding! Ding! Ding!"_ I opened the door and headed out. I stopped at my locker and grabbed my backpack and helmet. I went to YoYo's locker and waited for her. I had to get into her house to get Neptune. And, I, of course, didn't have a key. She was walking with Annabeth. Of course she was. YoYo said bye to Annabeth and came to her locker,

"Hey Perc." said YoYo.

"Yo, YoYo" I grinned, She rolled her eyes. She usually walks to school so, she got to ride on my motorcycle. Luckily, I have one extra helmet.

We hopped on and rode to her house. She loves riding on my bike.

I pulled in her driveway. She hopped off and bounced toward her front door.

"You coming?" she asked with a smile. That girl never stops smiling.

I got off and followed her. When we entere, she took her boots off and pointed at my boots.

"Oh, come on, YoYo." I made a pouty face.

"Off, Percy." said YoYo.

I did as she asked and then we headed into the living room. There, on the couch was a big lump. Saige was bunndled in a blanket and she was cuddling with Neptune.

"Hey. " she croaked. I walked over to her. Neptune looked up at me.

"Arf. Arf-Arf!" barked Neptune. Saige sat up and handed Neptune to me. I took him from her.

"You okay, Saige?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Take Neptune home. I'll see you tomorrow. I would kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick." Saige smiled her pretty smile.

"Bye. Bye YoYo!" I said. I closed the door behind me. I placed Neptune in the small satchel I had on my bike. He knows not to jump out. I'm lucky I have a small dog. Neptune is a beagle. Right now, his white fur is blue. My younger brother, Tyson, thouht it would be fun to dye his white hair blue. I was so mad at him when I found him like this. My mother is gonna make him scrub the blue off. Haha Tyson.

I sped off down the street toward my house.

***************************************** _There is Always Hope*******************************************************************************_

"Ahhhh." I breathed in the sweet spring air. I am walking home. I love walking home. I get to have time to myself. No annoying younger brothers or anyone bothering me. Yes, I, Annabeh Chase, loves spring. And walking home.

I am almost to my house. Right now, I was passing a house with two pitbulls outside of it. They are such beautiful dogs. I wanted one, but my parents said no. Such a shame. I was looking at the dogs and didn't pay attention to where I was going. I tripped on a crack in the sidewak. my head hit someting hard. Pain shoots into my head. I lifted my head up for a second and saw red stuff on the sidewalk. Blood. The churning colors of dark red in the middle and a lighter red on the outside.

My head was getting dizzy. Violet, aqua, green, and black spots danced on my vision. The last thing I saw was one of the pitbulls. Then, the world was black.

***************************************** _There is Always Hope*******************************************************************************_

I couldn't wait to get home. I was hungry.I was almost to my house. Me and my family live in a one story light blue house with white trim. My mom always plants flowers outside of our house. She loves the way they smell. So, she usually opens the windows if the air conditioning isn't running. The smell drifts through the open windows.

Right now I am passing a brown house. I always liked this house. It had pitbulls. They were usually out when I was coming home. They were today. But today, they were on the sidewalk. One of them was sniffing a lump on the sidewalk. The other was barking at me. A distressed bark. I stopped my bike and went over to the two dogs and the lump. I realized the lump was a person. It had blonde hair covering her face. I went over and pushed the hair aside. I gasped. It was Annabeth. She had a nasty cut on her forehead. There was blood on her face and around her face. I couldn't just leave her here. I picked her up and put her on my bike. i drove as quick as I could to my house. She couldn't keep bleeding.

I arrived and pulled into the driveway. I picked up Annabeth and carried her inside. I put her on the couch. I had to ask mom where the medical kit was. She was pobably in the kitchen.

"Oooooo! Percy brought a girl home!" yelled Tyson.

I ignored him and went to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was mom.

"Mom. I need to know where the medical kit is or can you possibly help me with something?" I asked. She looked at me with her motherly stare.

"Percy. What is going on? Is Tyson oka-"

"MOM! " Tyson came baraling into the kitchen, crying. "M-Mom. P-Per-Percy brought ho-home a blo-bloody girl!"

She bent down to Tysons level and hugged him. Then, she looked at me. She slowly stood up and asked, "Percy. What. Did. You. Do." she asked.

I started walking away and waved for her to follow. She picked up Tyson and brought him with her.

She turned on the TV for him and set him on the floor. Then, she came over to the couch.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Get a wet towel and wash her face. I'll get the first aid kit." my mom started to walk away. I headed to the bathroom.

I grabbed a gray towel from the shelf and placed part of it in the sink. I turned on the water and made sure it was cold. I grabbed another dry towel to place under her head. I turned off the water and grabbed the towel from the sink. I headed back to the living room. I lifted her bloody head up and placed the towel under her. I looked at the wet blood on her face before I washed it. Red. All I could see was red. Dark red. Light red. Such dark red that it was almost black. All these shades of red made a storm. A storm that was churning. Churning and waiting to realese its rage.

I couldn't stand to look at it. I wiped the blood from her head. First her forehead. Then her temples. Then her cheeks and chin. Her hed was still lightly bleeding, so I used a clean part of the towel and put it on her head. Annabeth was a very pale color. From seeing her earlier. I knew she was usually tan. I stared at the blonde in front of me. I really didn't like her. She was annoying and she clearly wants to kill me. But here, now, she looks so defensless. I hope that she will at least say thanks. That is... if she's alive. I never checked her pulse. I NEVER CHECKED HER PULSE! I quickly grabbed her wrist and tried to find her pulse. Whoo. Its there. Okay, I'm not saying _I_ needed her alive. But Pandora definatley did. trust me, you do not want to deal with an angry or sad Pandora. And her family probably wanted her home for dinner. And alive. Her family. They could be wondering where she was. We have to call them. Who am I kidding. I don't know her parents phone number. Heck, I don't even know _her_ number.

Just then, mom came into the living room. She was carrying a white box with red trim.

"Okay, Percy, I need you to hold all her hair back. And take the towel off her head." said mom.

"Will do. But, when we are done, we have to call her parents. You know, what would you do if I didn't come home one day?" I asked.

"Percy! This is not the time to be messing around. I will call her parents in one moment. Now, hold her hair back please." said my annoyed mother. I grabbed her hair and held it back as my mom put some type of cream on her head. Next, she put some band-aids on it. Then, she wrapped her had in medical tape. She put alot of layers on it.

"Okay. That cut will be okay for at least the night." said my mother. "Now. Can you please tell me who this is!?"

"Mom, this is Annabeth Chase. She is a new student. She's annoying and mean. I hate her. But, even I know she couldn't just lay there." I said.

"I know you couldn't. You did the right thing. I will call her parents. Does she have a phone? Maybe...here?" she looked in Annabeths pocket on her shorts. And there, she pulled out an iphone. "Here we go. I'll be right back."

My mom left. I'm guessing that I'm supposed to be watching Annabeth. Yay. I get the fun job.

******************************************* _There is Always Hope*****************************************************************************************_

The very first thing I saw when I woke up was big brown and black eyes. This thing had a wet, black nose and a patch of black fur around his right eye. The peculiar thing about it was its blue fur. Most of its face, except for his nose and ears, was blue. How strange. I picked the puppy up. I placed him next to me. He started sniffing my shoulder.

I have a massive headache. I sat up, groaned and then laid back down. I heard a shuffle and then a pair of sea-green eyes looked at me.

"How's your head?" asked Percy. I quickly looked around. Percy Jackson. I was in stupid Percy Jacksons house. I, Annabeth Chase , was laying on his couch with a towel underneath my head, and a blue dog next to me. No, not weird at all.

"It is throbbing." I replied in a croaky voice. I looked at the blue puppy next to me. "And who is this cutie?" I started petting the puppy.

"This is Neptune. He's my beagle. My brother dyed his white fur blue.." said Percy with a shrug. " I'll be right back." he got up and walked away. I stroked Neptunes head. He licked my face. Ew. Gross, but cute.

"Annabeth!" exclaimed a brown haired woman. She looked about fourty. "Nice to meet you. I'm Percy's mother. Please, call me Sally." she had a sweet smile. A smile that has lasted through good and bad. Through pain. A smile that has lasted a thousand years.

"Hi." I smiled at Sally. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Annabeth Chase, as you somehow seem to already know."

"Yes. percy told me. Your parents are on their way. I hope you don't mind that I used your phone to call your parents." Of course I didn't mind.

"I don't mind at all Sally. And thank you for helping me. I don't know what happened." I responded. I honestly didn't. I remember something about pitbulls, though.

" _Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!"_ sounded the doorbell. Sally went to answer the door. Percy came over and helped me sit up.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, Annabeth your mother is here." said Sally. Sure enough, Helen came in after Sally.

Helen came over to me. "Annabeth, I think we should head home. You need some rest." she said.

"Bye, Percy. Bye sally. And thank you for helping me." I smiled and Helen helped me to the car. We pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. I looked back at Percy's house. I thought of Neptune and Percy helping me. You know, he isn't that bad. I still hate him, believe me, I do. But, he would be a nice friend to have. Just, maybe.

***************************************** _There is Always Hope*******************************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: OMG! I am so happy to be done with this chapter finally. It took me all day to finish. As you can see, this is where it really starts. Next chapter, you'll get to meet Annabeths family! Yay! :) Thank you for reading and staying for this long. (BTW: if you write a review and you see one from myself, I meant to post it on a diferent story. Woops.)**

 **This is DemigodDaughterofArtemis, signing off.**

 ********************************** _There is Always Hope by: DemigodDaughterofArtemis********************************************************************_


	4. Suprising: Neptune

**Authors Note: Hey! OMG! I am sorry I have not posted in two days. On Wedensday, I was playing my softball playoff game. Guess what...WE WON! We are in the championship now! Anyway, Thursday, I went to Darien Lake with my friend. We were there since like, 10:30 am. I got home at like 9:30 pm. It was soooo much fun! Anyways, Please remember that I would like to know if anybody is enjoying this or even reading this, so please write some kind of review. Thank you. Enjoy Chapter 4 of, There is Always Hope by: DemigodDaughterofArtemis. And remember, there is always hope.**

 ** _****************************************_** _There is Always Hope*******************************************************************************************_

"Your father is on his way home from work." said my stepmother who is driving me home. "He is really worried about you, Annabeth. Your his baby girl." I leaned my head back while she was talking.

"I know but, I never, ever, see him. He always worked back in California. I thought by moving here to New York , I would get to see him more. But, it just made it worse. now, he's gone in the morning, and rarely comes home for dinner." I said. I sighed. My thoughts drifted back to wjen my dad would play with me. That was a long time ago. Before his hours changed. Before we moved. Now, I never see him. Yep. That was a long time ago.

We pulled into the driveway. We live in a white, two story house. It looks very old on the outside, but very modern on the inside. I cant wait to get inside, and under my covers on my bed, in my bedroom.I got out of the car and walked to the front door. When I got inside, I saw Bobby and Matt on the couch, watching Jake and the Neverland Pirates on Disney Junior.

When they saw me, they yelled, "Annabeth!" , and came and gave me a hug. I hugged them back. Then, they went back to the couch. My dad, Fredrick Chase, came out of the hallway that leads to his office.

"Annabeth! Hows your head?" he came over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. Happy that he is home. He came home just for me. I was the happiest I had been in a while.

"It's fine. Sore. But fine." I answered. "I think I'm just gona heead up to bed. i need some rest."

"Do you want me to check your head? Do you want some dinner?" asked Helen. I shook my head. I didnt want to touch my head and I wasn't in the mood to eat.

Helen gave me a small smile, and my dad kissed me on my forehead. I smiled at them and then headed up the stairs.

When I got to my bedroom, I changed into some comfy shorts and a t-shirt. I walked over to my window. I looked up as far as I could see. The stars were out. They were always so beautiful. They hid mysteries. Mysteries that no one would ever find out. Burning so brightly. I walked over to my light switch and turned the lights off. I went to my bed, and turned my lamp on. It gave small, but okay light. I took a picture of myself with my phone. I looked at it. I didn't see myself. I had cream colored tape around my head. It was very thick. I looked down and saw a tiny, barely visible bruise on my nose. I looked further down and saw a that my lip was the tiniest bit swollen. How. Why. The only thing that was almost the same, were my eyes. A stormy gray. A thundercloud gray. A gray that could show many emotions. Now, they showed confusion. I was confused about what happened. Confused about why Percy would help me. He hated me. I hated him. The feeling was mutual. I sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Goodnight stars. Goodnight moon." I said.

******************************** _There is Always Hope_ ***************************************************************************************************

"Annabeth. Oh Annabeth, honey?" whispered somebody. It sounded like my dad. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw the blurry figure of my dad kneeling by my bed. I groaned lightly.

"Annabeth. Can you hear me? Do you want to go to school today?" he asked. I shook my head. I had a massive headache, and I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. I mean seriously. It was only my second day and I looked horrible. I probably looked worse this morning.

"Okay, well, your mother and I have to go to work. Helen will be home at 3:30. Okay?" I nodded. Who knows when he will be home. "Love you honey. See you tonight." he kissed my head. Then, he walked out the door to my bedroom. Of course he was going to work today. He would probably still work if I went into a coma. Not that I'm planning on going into a coma anytime soon.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom in my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. The tape was still around my head. The bruise on my nose was almost gone. My lip was no longer swollen. But, I still didn't see Annabeth Chase.

I headed back to my bed. I wanted to call Pandora, but i was also hungry. I decided that I would call Pandora after I ate breakfast.

I headed out of my room to the kitchen. I was gonna make a bagel. I put the bagel in the toaster. I grabbed the cream cheese out of the fridge and waited for the bagel to pop. I looked around. Bobby and Matt were at school and my parents were at work. I was alone.

 _"Pop!"_ sounded the toaster. I placed my bagel on a plate and spread the cream cheese on it. I ate it quickly. Then, I headed to the living room. I put on _House Hunters._ I loved looking at all the different houses and the beautiful architecture. When it was time for me to get my own house, I wanted to build it myself so I could customize it. I decided I wanted to call Pandora.

I dialed the number she gave me. The phone was calling her now.

"Hello?" asked who I'm hoping was Pandora. "Who is this?"

"Hey. This is Annabeth. Do I have the right number?" I asked. i sure hope I did have the right number.

"Oh, hey Annabeth! Yes, this is Pandora." thankfully, it was Pandora. "Whay aren't you at school today? Its only your second day and your skipping. Wow."

"Well, I'm not skipping. It's kind of a long story." I said.

"I've got time."

I started telling Pandora about me wallking home and the pitbulls. I told her I tripped and the next thing I knew, I was on Percy Jacksons couch. I told her what happened to my face and that my head hurt.

"Wow. Knowing Percy, I know thta he's not the kind of guy that would help someone that he barely knew. But, I hope your okay." sasid Pandora. She sounded confused. I don't blame her. "Well, i hate to say it...but, I have to get back to class."

"Well...I'll call you later." I responded. "Bye." Pandora hung up. I sighed. I glanced out the window. A beagle was running past. There was nobody following the dog. It's fur looked a weird color. I got up and went outside to my front yard. The dog stopped, turned around, and looked at me. It came running up to me. It started licking my face. I looked for a collar. I found a bone shaped plate on it's collar. _Neptune_ was engraved in it. neptuune got out of the house. neptune was licking my face.

I found Percys dog.


	5. Strange: Maybe just a Hallucination

**Authors Note: Hello again! I am so excited to be posting chapter #5 of _There is Always Hope._ In this chapter, you will see Percys opinion on Annabeth. Yay! But, don't think I'm going to rush things. I have a huge moment coming up in this story. It will change everything. Can you guess what it is after reading this chapter? Take a guess. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of _There is Always Hope by: DemigodDaughterofArtemis._**

*************************************** _There is Always Hope*********************************************************************************************_

Ahhhh. the wind in your face. The sound of the motorcycle filling your ears. And, the splash of color on the sides of the road. Yes. Motorcycles are awesome. YoYo says that I'm a crazy driver. But Saige, my glorious girlfriend, says that my driving is perfect. I love Saige. She loves me.

Anyway, I pulled into my driveway. I parked my motorcycle and headed up to my front door. It was Tuesday, so my mother worked later today. She had a job at a store called _Reesies._ It was like a little clothing and jewelry store. I've never been there. Obviously. I mean, it's a girls store. Tyson wasn't home yet so me and Neptune would be alone.

"Neptune! Neptune! Come here, boy!" I yelled. No answer. No barking. No feet against the floor. Huh. Mom might have put him in the backyard. Or he is sleeping in his cage. But, he usually barks if he is in his cage. I walked over to his cage. No sign of Neptune anywhere. I headed to the backyard. Our yard is fenced in so sometimes my mom puts him out there. I walked out of the sliding door. No Neptune anywhere. That means that he is missing. I ran back inside. I searched the entire house. Every single inch. No Neptune anywhere.

I walked to the living room. I rubbed my head. I needed to find him. He has been there for me through everything. I remember the day I got him. That was a sad day. I don't really want to relive that day.

My phone is buzzing. I'm getting a call. I didn't recognize the number. Something told me to answer.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi. Percy. I have your dog." said Annabeth Chase.

************************************* _There is Always Hope***********************************************************************************************_

 _"_ What!?" yelled Percy. "Is...Is he okay?" Percy sounded very alert. But, also very cautious.

"Yes, Percy. Neptune is fine. A little dirty, but fine. I can come bring him to you." I replied.

"Do you know where I live?" asked Percy.

"I sorta remember from yesterday. I'll be there in twenty minutes, kay?"

"Sure. He better not be hurt, Chase." And with that, he hung up. I sighed. Neptune looked up at me with big eyes. He was so cute. I picked him up and put him in my lap. I gave him a big hug. I want to be friends with Percy just so I could be with Neptune. But honestly, I wish I never met Percy. I mean, he just threatened me on the phone. He almost killed me with his motorcycle. And, he yells things at me when he dosen't even know me. He is just so incredibly stupid, mean and obnoxious.

I put Neptune on the couch (hoping he was house trained) andnwent to find the Jeep keys. Our Jeep was like an emergancy car, and it technically wasn't mine, but, I was welcome to drive it whenever I wanted. I just had to tell my parents first. But, they wouldn't care if I just ran out real quick now.

I grabbed Neptune and headed to the gray Jeep inside in the garage. I got in the drivers side and put Neptune in the passengers seat. I opened the grage door and headed to Percy's house. I remembered that his house was blue with white trim.

A little while later, I pulled on Washington street which is where I remembered we turned off of yesterday. About two houses down, there was a blue house with a motorcycle parked in the driveway. I pulled in, guessing this was Percys house. I got out and grabbed Neptune from the passengers side. I headed to Percy's front door. There was some beautiful flowers planted along the front of the house. I went up to the front door and rang the door bell.

I heard Neptune whimper. I bet that he missed his owner. I stroked his soft head. Then, the door opened. Percy was standing there in the doorway. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket like he was when I saw him yesterday. Now, I got a clear view of his muscles. He had muscles in his arms. Through his evergreen v-neck, I could see a well defined chest. I bet he had a six pack under his shirt. Not that I cared. Honestly, I didn't. I still hate him.

"You checking me out, Chase?" he said with a smirk.

"As if." I rolled my eyes. He opened the door wider and I walked inside. I slipped off my sneakers and waited for Percy to tell me where to go.

"Sit on the couch. Just set Neptune anywhere. You want some lemonade?" I shook my head yes. I set Neptune down in the living room. He walked over to a gray doggy bed in the corner of the room. He laid down and closed his eyes. He must be tired. Percy came into the living room with a glass with a light yellow liquid in it. He handed the glass to me. I cautiously took a sip. He sat down on the couch across from mine. His green eyes met my gray ones.

"So. You just happened to find Neptune in the front of your house." said Percy.

"Not exactly. I stayed home today and I just saw him run by. I went and brought him to my house." I said. "Look. I don't see why I'm even here talking to you. I rescued your dog, so what. I just want to leave. My head is throbbing."

"Whatever. You know, I saved your life yesterday." he sneered.

"I know. Thanks for that. But, I really just want to go home and sleep. Okay?" I was getting aggravated.

"Whatever. Then just leave! Thanks for Neptune." I could tell he was mad. I don't know why, though. I set my glass down and headed to the front door. I opened it and headed to my Jeep. I started it and pulled out the driveway. Stupid Percy Jackson. It was only my second day in Springville and i already had an enemy list. Guess who was enemy number one is. Percy Jackson.

I take back what I said about him ever being my friend.

***************************************** _There is Always Hope*******************************************************************************************_

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Everything is stupid. Annabeth Chase is stupid. Before she came to bring me Neptune, I thought that she was pretty cool. I thought that she would be a cool friend. Just maybe.

But now, I feel like she is the worst. Definatly enemy one.

I looked over at Neptune. He looked at me with his big eyes. They flashed so many emotions. Happiness. Sadness. Fear. Anger. I saw fear and sadness. They swirled around in his eyes. For a second, I sware I saw a hospital room in his eyes. But, I was probably hallucinating. I went and stroked his head.

"There is nothing to fear, Neptune. Your safe." I said. But, the truth was, he wasn't. Anything could happen to him. But, I will protect him.

********************************************* _There is Always Hope***************************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: Hey! I don't know how I feel about the ending. I wanted it to turn out different but, everything will make sense later in the story. So, please tell me what you think of this so far. This chapter is kind of boring but you see that they now hate each other. And you see signs of the big moment coming up later. Some hints in this chapter are:**

 ***YoYo thinking Percy is a bad driver.**

 ***Neptune whimpering.**

 ***Percy "hallucinating"**

 **Yeah, so, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Bye everyone!**

 ****************************************** _There is Always Hope by: DemigodDaughterofArtemis***********************************************************_


	6. Meeting: More Fish in the Sea

**Authors Note:** **Hey** **readers! Happy 4th of July! Anyone doing anything special? Just watching fireworks for me! :) Anyway, I just posted a tiny little fanfic about Clarisse LaRue. Its only like 400 words. I was just sitting here at the beach and I was thinking of Poseiden and then Clarisse talking bad about him and then I just started typing. Please go check that out. I hope you are enjoying this so far. It will get better, trust thanks for the two readers who are reviewing my story. Thanks for the support!:) Enjoy chapter 6 of...**

******************** _*************There is Always Hope by: DemigodDaughterofArtemis*******************************************************************_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" sounded my annoying alarm. I grabbed my phone and turned it off.

"Ugh! Why so early?" I said into the air. Though, I knew that no one was even around me. I got up and changed. I picked out a loose tank top that says 'Life is better at the beach'. Sometimes it truly is. Then, I picked out some jean shorts. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a braid. I opened my door and a farmiliar scent drifed into my nose. _Waffles._ I thought hungrily. I walked down the stairs and caught a glimpse of my father putting on his jacket and grabbing his briefcase before he headed out to his car.

"Of course he is already gone." I whispered sadly. I wish there could just be one morning where I woke up and he is still here. But, I doubt that would ever happen.

"Morning Helen." I greeted.

"Good morning, Annabeth. You just missed your dad. He was going to come up and say goodbye but he didn't want to wake you." Helen smiled apolagetically. Of course he didn't want to come up. "You look cute today."

I smiled. "Thanks. Next time, tell him that I don't care if he wakes me up." I said with a hint of dissapointment in my voice. I grabbed a plate from the cabinet. I set it on the counter and waited for Helen to finish the waffles.

"Can you go wake your brothers, dear?" asked Helen. I nodded. Then, I headed upstairs. Bobby and Matt shared a room. It was at the opposite end of the hall upsairs. I opened thier door. They each had their own side of the room. You saw Bobby's side when ou first walked in.

"Bobby. Matthew. Its time to get up. It's waffle day!" They loved waffles. Bobby started throwing the covers off of his bed and Matthew groaned. I went to Matts bed and started tickling him.

"H-Hey! St-Sto-Stop it!" laughed Matt. I stopped. He looked at me with a grin on his face. "Bobby! Attack!"

I suddnly felt a heavy weight on my back. Bobby jumped on me. Then, Matthew started throwing pillows at me. I started laghing. Theese two were so cute.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "Lets go eat." I got up off the floor and Bobby and Matt followed. When I got to the kitchen, there was three plates on the counter. They each had two waffles on them. I picked up one and grabbed some strawberries I cut them up and put them on my waffles, then put a tiny bit of syrup on them. I ate quickly.

"Hey Helen...Can I take the Jeep to school today?" I asked. It was almost to late to be walking to school today.

"Yes. Neither of us need it. You have the keys?" said Helen. Perfect.

"Yep. Well, bye, Helen. Bye boys." I said. I grabbed my backpack and the Jeep keys. I went to the garage and got in the cute car. I pulled out of my driveway and headed to school.

As I passed Washington street, my thoughts drifted to Percy. Oh, how I would love to kill that boy. He made me so angry. I'm not even sure why he made me so angry. I mean, just him. Him in general. He said things about me when he didnot even know my name.

"Ugh! Get out of my head, Percy Jackson!" I said to myself. I turned on the radio. Stand By You by Rachel Platten was on. It was my favorite song. Rachel Platten was my favorite singer. She was very inspirational. I remember that when I first heard the song, I thought hat it was stupid. Then, I heard it again and I listened to it. Then I decided that I liked it. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

I pulled into school and found a parking spot. I saw Pandora and who I'm guessing was Saige walking up to school. I went over to them.

"Hey!" I greeted. Pandora smiled. The other girl waved. Her eyes read confusion.

"Annabeth, this is my twin, Saige." Pandora gestured to the girl next to her.

"Hi. Are you new here?" asked Saige.

"Yes. I just moved here from California." I replied. I liked Saige, too. The Thomas twins seemed nice.

"Oh, Annabeth, you look hot today. I'm sure boys will look." said Pandora. Seriously. I could care less what boys think about me.

"Pandora. I really don't care what people think about me. Especialy boys. Boys are stupid. Especially Percy Jackson." I said giving a hint of me being annoyed.

Saige gasped. "Percy? You know Percy? Why is he stupid?" Saige sounded confused. "You know, he's my boyfriend. I'm his girlfriend."

My mouth dropped. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. Then, my thoughts drifted to our fight. He said he had an amazing girlfrend. Huh. This is her. I'm suprised. I looked at her. I actually took in her appearance. She wore a light blue dress with lace at the top. She had on some cowboy boots that looked like the ones that Pandora wore on Monday. Sh had on light makeup. Her hair was just like Pandoras. But, Saiges eyes were a hazel. I couldn't tell what color they really were. They swiveled with green, brown, and a little bit of a gold color. They looked really nice on her. She somewhat looked like Percy's girlfriend.

"I met him on Monday. We really hate each other." I said. I decided to leave out the part about him helping me from the sidewalk.

" I'm going to go see him. Bye Pandora. Bye Annabeth. Nice to meet you." Saige said as she hurried off toward the school.

"She is just worried. She is nervous that Percy dosen't like her anymore. I told her that she has nothing to worry about. Percy is like my best friend and I know that he absolutely adores and loves Saige." Pandora shook her head. "You know, Percy isn't really a bad guy. He is actually really sweet and funny. If he was really a bad guy, he wouldn't have helped you when you were unconcious on the sidewalk." she had a point there. He did help me and he could have saved my life.

"But, he almost killed me! And he insulted me when he didn't even know my name!" I was getting angry again. "Ugh. Can we please just stop talking about Percy stupid Jackson. Please?"

"Yes. But I just want you to see that he is a great guy. Anyway, lets head to the lobby." Pandora suggested. She started walking and I followed. It was a silent walk, though. I payed attention to the students. Everyone was in a group. They had a bunch of friends. I had about two friends, (Saige and Pandora, ) and one enemy (Percy Jackson). I wanted to think about anything but him, so I thought about pitbulls. I wonder if I paid for one myself, if dad and Helen would let me get one? Huh. Something to consider.

When me and Pandora walked inside, I saw Percy kissing Saige. I walked past them, pretending that I didn't see a thing. I glanced over at Pandora and she had a sad expression on her face. She shook her head silently. I wonder if she liked Percy Jackson. They seemed like good friends.

One thing that I did know, was that I hared him. I would forever. Even if I saved his life from almost dying.

*************************************************** _There is Always Hope*********************************************************************************_

"Saige, listen to me. I love you. Nothing will ever change that." I said to my crying girlfriend.

"But Percy, I just want to know. Are we really going to last long? I'm not sure that I'm ready for a realashionship right now. Especially not from finding out that I can't do softball anymore." Saige cried some more after saying something about softball.

"But, you love softball?" I said that as a question. I am totally confused. "Why can't you do it anymore?"

"Percy, I have...I have... I have a bone disease called Osteoporosis. They said that it is a big risk for me to continue to play. I jsut want time to think myself. I want to be with you, I really do, but, I just...I just think that I should focus on trying to get my bones strong again. We can still be friends, okay?" I could tell that she really didn't want to do this. She liked me alot.

"Okay. Definatley friends." I gave her a big hug. Getting this Osteo whatever it's called bone disease, has really put her down. I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you later, Perc. Bye" Saige smiled lightly and waved as she walked away. Now, I don't have a girlfriend. Percy Jackson is single. Wow. Once the girls at this school find out, I'll be chased by every single girl.

"Yo! Percy! How ya doin'?" said Chris as he came closer.

"Me and Saige just broke up. Apparently, she has some kind of bone disease and she just wants to focus on getting strong again." I said sadly.

"Bummer, man. Well, as they say, theres plenty of fish in the sea." Chris grinned. I just rolled my eyes and headed off to class. I'm not sure I really want to just go get a girl. I want to find a girl that is right for me. A girl that I can trust enough to tell her my secret.

*********************************************** _There is Always Hope*************************************************************************_

" _Ding! Ding! Ding!"_ sounded the bell. I got up out of my seat and headed towards the door. I thought Pandora was right behind me, so i turned around and assumed to see Pandora. Insteadd, I saw a handsome blonde haired boy. We ran straight into each other.

"Hey! Who was that?" asked the boy. He sounded mad.

"It was me. I'm sorry. I thought that you were Pandora." I said.

"Oh Hey. Your Annabeth, right? I'm Luke." Luke smiled.

"Yes. I'm Annabeth."

"Heres my number. Call me." Luke smiled as he got up. I took the piece of paper out of his hand.

 _Luke Castellan._ It read. Under his name was his number. I put the piece of paper in my pocket and got up. Maybe, just maybe, I now have three friends. And still, one enemy.

********************************* _There is Always Hope***************************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: Again, Happy Birthday America! Anyone know what is gonna happen next? Now, Percy is single and Saige has Osteoporosis and Annabeth met Luke! YAY! Please go check out my Clarisse story even though it is not good. Everyone,have a good day!**


	7. Relaxation: It's Getting Pretty Deep

**Authors Note: Hello once again! More than 500 views on this story so far. Pretty good start. I just posted a short Percabeth fanfic so please check that out. Okay, if you have read chapter 5, you know that I gave some hints of something coming up the story. I know that they don't make sense. But, they are hints. Just randomly throwing that out there Anyway, what did you think of me giving Saige Osteoporosis? I really want to know. I have ideas for her for the future. But, you see how fragile Saige really is. Anway, I hope that you enjoy chapter 7 of...**

 ************************** _There is Always Hope by: DemigodDaughterofArtemis*****************************************************************_

After a long day of classes, I was glad to head home. I could get home, sit on the couch, and eat. Yay.

I was walking to my motorcycle when YoYo came up behind me.

"Oh my gosh! Percy! I am sorry about you and Saige! I honestly feel really bad." YoYo looked sad.

"Hey. Its okay. I mean, if she wants to make her bones strong, then she should have some time to herself. Plus, as Chris says, there is plenty of fish in the sea." YoYo laughed.

"I have a question...Can I possibly come home with you today? My parents are on a buissness trip and its only me and Saige." asked YoYo.

"Of course you can come with me today. Come on. lets go." I said. Well, there goes my plan of going home and just eating.

"Can we stop at my house quick?" she asked. I nodded.

YoYo hopped on my bike. "Helmet?" she asked. I handed her the extra one I usually have on here. She put it on. Then, she gave a thumbs up. She slid her hands around my waist. I took off toward her house. YoYo lives on a farm. She has a brown two story house. She has horses. She actually preffers to ride a horse than a car. Her parents actually bought her a car. She told them to give it to Saige. Now, Saige has a car, and YoYo has a horse.

I pulled into YoYo's driveway.

"I'll run in and just grab some clothes. I'll be rigt back." said YoYo as she hurried off.

After about five minutes, YoYo came out with a small black bag. Inside I'm guessing were her clothes. She put on the helmet and put the bag in the satchel on my bike. She gave a thumbs up. I took off.

When I pulled in my driveway and parked, YoYo sighed. "Ah. I love your motorcycle."

"I know you do YoYo. I know you do." I said while laughing. I saw my mothers SUV in the driveway, so I knew she was washome. Which was, kind of a good thing. She loves YoYo. She treats her like she is her own daughter. YoYo grabbed her bag and headed inside. When we got there, my mother was baking something. And, a familiar scent drifted into my nose. _Cookies._ I thought happily.

"Hey mom!" I said. She turned around.

"Saige! Or possibly Pandora!" my mother laughed. YoYo smiled.

"Mom, its Pandora. YoYo." I said. My mom came and gave YoYo a hug.

"You guys want to try my cookies? They are blue, obviousl." said my mother. Of course they are blue.

"Of course I want to eat cooies, Sally. Especially _your_ cookies." YoYo smiled. YoYo followed my mom to the kitchen. I placed my backpack on one of the dining room chairs. Then, I went to go eat cookies.

When I got there, YoYo was helping my mother make the cookies. My mother was placing the cookie dough on the cookie pan and YoYo was mixing the dough. YoYo always said that she loved to cook.

Well, I hope that she dosen't kill my cookies.

*********************************************** _There is Always Hope_ *************************************************************************

As I headed to my Jeep, I saw Saige crying on one of the benches outside of the school. I walked over to her. Even though I had a small rough start with her this morning, I didn't want her to be sad.

"Saige?" I asked. I didn't want to just come out and ask her what was wrong.

Saige looked up at me. Her tear stained cheeks told me that she has been crying for a while. She had new glistening tears rolling down her face. They caught the sunlight and made rainbow colos. It was pretty, except, tears usually mant pain. Somtimes there were happy tears, bt you could tell that these tears were not happy.

I sat down next to her. "What happened?" I asked. I could tell myself that I sounded concerned, and I think she heard it, too.

"Percy and I broke up!" she cried. She broke into tears. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She put her head on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked. I honestly want to know what happened.

"Well, I went to the doctors the other day. My mother was concerned why I always broke and fractured my bones. I never really did anything that would drastically break my bones. But, it does." started Saige. She took a deep breath, then started again. "The doctor felt my bones and did some x-rays and other stuff. Then, he told me that I had Osteoporosis. They told me that I should not contine with softball if I didn't want to really hurt my body anymore." I was starting to wonder what this had to do with Percy... "They told me that I could make my bones strong again. But, the doctor said that it would take a very long , I ahve been really sad and angry about this. When I got home, me and Pandora both cried. She was upset that I was upset. I wnt through yesterday without telling Percy, but today, I just broke. I told him abouSt my Osteoporosis. I told him that I wanted to focus on getting my bones strong. He said that we would still be friends. I just wish that I didn't have to do this. I had a nice life. An awesome sports life, despite the broken bones, and an awesome boyfriend. And, me and Pandora would always ride horses at sunset. Now, I can't do sports and I don't have a boyfriend, and, my horse is sick so I can't ride her." At this point, Saig has stopped crying. Well, that was quite a story.

"Okay. That was alot to take in. Osteoporosis. Wow. Rare and it is really hard to make your bones strong. I would definatley be willing to help." I started with that. I am definatley an athlete. "Percy. Again, wow. I'm glad that you will still be friends. I mean, at least you have something with him. You can find other things to do that you will enjoy. I can replace your boyfriend. I'll be the person you spend your time with. Just being your best friend." I smiled. She gave me a tiny little smile.

"Can I come over tonight? My parents are gone and I saw Pandora leave with Percy." Saaige asked. I nodded. I got up and told her to follow me. She grabbed her bag and headed to my Jeep. She got in the passenger side and placed her bag in the backseat. I headed out of the school parking lot after I buckled my seatbelt. I turned right and headed to my house on Lincoln street. Alot of the streets are named after presidents here. But, before we went to my house, Saige ran home and grabbed some clothes. She locked the doors and made sure the house was secured.

When I got to my new house, I got out and opened the garage door. I pulled the Jeep inside. Then, I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and so did Saige. My parents weren't home yet so me and Saige had some time to just chill out. We got inside and dropped our bags in the dining room. I was just getting some iced tea for me and Saige when my Helen called me.

"Hey, Annabeth. Um, Bobby broke his wrist today in gym so we are gonna be home a little later today." said Helen.

"Okay. I brought a friend over so I won't be alone." I said.

"Okay well, I have to go. Bye" said my step mother quickly.

"Wait! Is he oka-" the line was dead. She already hung up.

Well, now, me an saige have some more time to get to know the _real_ Saige Thomas.

***************************************** _There is Always Hope_ *******************************************************************************

 **Authors Note: Hello! Oh. What a chapter. I actually really liked this chapter. I feel like it is a good relaxing chapter. Next chapter, ou are going to see Pandora talk to Percy about..things. And your going to ee Saige talk to Annabeth about...things. HaHa. So, I'm like really tired. Its 1:00 am here. So...Bye!**


	8. Talking: The Words that Changed Me

**Authors Note: Hi! Okay just telling you this: I had softball practice tonight and my second softball Championship tommorow. So, I may not post tomorrow but I'm going to try my hardest. Oooh. Wish me luck. But, there is always hope. Anyway, I was so excited to write this chapter because it was fun to see one of the twins at Percy and Annabeths house. Not much else to say so...Enjoy!**

 *************************************** _There is Always Hope**************************************************************************************_

I stared a the blue cookie in front of me, wanting to eat it but, I was pretty scared.

You see, YoYo made them. Never tried YoYo's food. Saige said sometimes its was good, and other times, she killed the food product. I'm wondering which one this was.

"Percy! My cooking isn't bad! It's actually really good. Remeber the cupcakes I brought for lunch the other day." satrted YoYo. I was getting even more nervous. "I told everyone that m mom made them, but actually, I made them. And, you loved them."

"Me!? I hated those things!" I exclaimed. I really did. they tasted like cardboard. Moldy, wet, disgusting cardboard.

"Then why did you tell me that you loved them?!"

"Because I didn't exactly want to hurt your feelings."

YoYo just rolled her eyes. "Would you just try the dang cookie!" she yelled. I could tell that she was getting a little angry. I'm sure that you coud tell, too.

"Okay. . geez." I shakily brought the cookie up to my mouth. then, I cautiously bit into it.

 _Heaven_. One way to describe this cookie, was _heaven._ When it weent into my mouth, the chocoate melted in my mouth. It was so good. Then, the actual cookie wa so soft. You didn't have to use any foce. That also melted in my mouth. I/cloed m eyes and savored the flavor in my mouth. When i reopened them, I saw YoYo standing with her arms crossed.

"Disgusting? Or Fabulous?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised. Yep. She knew that they were good, and sh knew that I would love them.

"Fabulous." I muttered.

"Excuse me, " she said with a glint in her eyes "what was that?"

"They were fabulous okay. FAB-U-LOUS!" I sounded out each syllable.

She laughed. "I'm glad you like myy cookies, Percy."

"Yeah, whatever."

************************************** _There is Always Hope_ *****************************************************************

"So. Anything special you do after school on a normal day?" asked Saige.

I laughed. "Nope. Just sitting on the couch, watching my house shows."

"House shows?" questioned Saige. I didn't answer. I just turned on the TV and turned on HGTV which is the channel my house shows are on. _Tiny house, Big living_ was on.

"This is my house show favorite show is _Fixer Upper._ I wanted to be an architect when I was oler, but nw, I want to be an interior designer. I love decorating things. When i have my own house, I want to build it myself. My last home, back in California, was built by my birth mother. She was an architect. When she finised, she made a really fancy sign with the words _The mark of Athena._ She left her mark on the house. But she died when I was four." I finished. Saige looked very interested in this.

"If you don't mind me asking," started Saige. I don't like where this is going. " how did she pass?" Those words transferred me to that cold December night.

 _"Daddy. Where is mommy and Malcolm?" I asked._

 _Daddy picked me up and placed me on his hip. "I don't know, Princess. But, they will come home. I promise." he said in a sweet voice. I placed my head on his shoulder so I was looking behind him. My eyes fixed on the Mark of Athena sign my mother put on the wall. Underneath the words was an owl. Mother would always say, "That is your gurdian angel, Annabeth. It will always protect you, as long as you believe, and have hope."_

 _"Knock. Knock. Knock." echoed through the house. Dad put me on the couch and then went to get the door. I looked and saw a police officer standing there. I could hear them talking._

 _"Is this the Chase family? Like, Fredrick Chase.p asked the officer._

 _"Yes. I'm Fredrick. Is everything okay, officer?" asked my father. He sounded worried._

 _"Well, I have no idea how to tell you this, but, your wife and son were shot tonight. I am terribly sorry for your loss. Especially if its in the season of giving. you have my regrets." the officer took his police cap off and put it across his chest, over his heart. I didnot know what was exactly going on, but I do know what the word 'shot' meant. I hopped off the couch and went to my father and the officer who has bowed his head. My father was crying. I hugged his leg. The officer must have seen me._

 _"Is this your daughter?" asked the officer. he was probably asking my father but I nodded my head._

 _"I am Annabeth. Is everything going to be okay?" I asked the officer. He bent down so he was my height._

 _"Annabeh, sweetie, everything will be okay. One thing you should remember, is that there is always hope. Things will be okay." The officer promised. The words, there is always hope, replayed over and over again in my head._

I snapped back into reality and felt something warm on my cheek. A tear. I looked at Saige. She grabbed a tissue for me.

"Its okay. You don't have to tell me. If it makes you cry, then I really don't want to hear it." said Saige. She smiled. An apologetic smile. I smiled lightly back.

If we have both had some hard times in our life, we can possibly be good friends. But, the officers words still replayed in my head.

 _There is Always Hope._

 _****************************************There is Always Hope********************************************************************************_

After the cookie fiasco, I had four more of YoYo's cookies. My mother laughed as I ate them all. YoYo swatted my hand away as I tried to grab another.

"I wanna save them for Saige, you cookie monster!" laughed YoYo.

"Oh, shut up." I joked. YoYo glanced at the time.

"Wow. It's already 7:30. Did you grab anything for dinner, Sally?" asked YoYo. I tuned out as they talked. I saw Neptune sleeping on his gray bed. My thoughts drifted to Annabeth. She wouldn't be a horrible friend to have. But...

"Yes, Percy. She is actually a great girl. You just haven't had the best start with her yet." Seriously, YoYo is a mind reader. I did not say anythng out loud, and she replied to the thoughts in my head.

"How did you kno-" I started.

"I can read your mind, Perc. We have been friends since seventh grade. I always know what your thinking." stated YoYo. then, she walked oner to the sink to help my mother wash dishes.

But, the wuestion was; Was Annabeth really a great person? If I was the one laying on the sidewalk, would she save me? Would she be the one that I would tell my secret? The secret that even my _mother_ didn't _completely_ know? Could she ever be a friend like YoYo. Would I ever give her a nickname?

I know that no one could ever replace YoYo. I glanced at her. She was already family. Could she be the next Saige? Or, could she help me find the right girl for me?

I stopped thinking when YoYo hopped aroud so she was facing me.

She had a big smile on her face. "You gonna come help, Perc? You know, we could have a cleaning race which we loved to do when we were younger!"

I grinned. "Alright, Alright. I'm coming." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the small sink in the small kitchen.

"Ready. Set. Go." said YoYo. And so the cleaning race begins.

******************************************* _There is Always Hope*****************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: I loved writing this chapter. It was fun. But, also sad. See, I'm better at the feeling parts. My friends say that I am awesome at writing feeling stories. So, this chapter was more my style. And, if my conversations in this stoy or any story, ever seem a little stiff is because I am a deeper writer. Anyway, what did you think about Athena's death? And, what about the Mark of Athena sign? I abesolutly fell in love with the idea. Anyway, please wish me luck for tommorow. I really hope we win. My team won last year. Lets hope I can win again this year. So, hope you enjoyed and..Bye!**


	9. Random: I Thought it Was a Good Idea

**Authors Note: OMG! WE WON! I AM A CHAMPION! GATORS ARE CHAMPIONS! Wow, and we played against the best team in the league! You honestly have no idea how happy I am. Anywaythanks for wishing me luck (you know who you are. DOTU). Back on a serious note. I posted a story called _Feelings._ Please check that out. Enjoy chapter 9 please. !Contains minimal swearing!**

 *********************************************** _There is Always Hope******************************************************************************_

"Goodnight, Sally." said YoYo.

"Goodnight, mom." I said. Mom was goin to bed because she said that she was tired. I watched my mom walk to her bedroom before I turned to YoYo.

"Since I won the cleaning race, I get the bed." stated YoYo. Since she first stayed over here, we ha some kind of competition to see who got the bed, and who got the floor. This time, YoYo got _my bed_ and I got the floor. Yay. Kicked out of my own bed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Come help me put my bed together." I said. That was the deal. If you won, you had to help the other put their floor bed together. YoYo followed me to my bedroom. I heard scratching on the door. Oh yeah. Mom said that she put Neptune in here because he was eating her cookies off the counter. Wait. Where is Tyson? Oh, I think that he went to a friends house.

I opened the door and Neptune jumped right into my arms.

"Hey, boy. How are you? You see YoYo?" I turned Neptune toward YoYo.

She took him from me. "Hey. I missed you boy." She ruffled his ears. Then, gave him a kiss on the head.

She placed him on the ground and he went to the kitchen. Good thing that we put all the cookies in the high cabinet.

We walked into my room and I went to get the extra blankets in the closet in my room. I handed some to YoYo.

"So..." started YoYo. "Why...exactly, do you hate Annabeth." Really YoYo. She had to bring this up.

"I just, really don't like her. There is some people that you like, and some people that you reeally just don't.p I said with a shrug.

"Well, I think that she is awesome. She is the best." stated YoYo.

"Not to change the subject, but, what do you think of throwing a party next week?" I asked YoYo. She gave me a confused look.

"Here? At your house? Is your mother going to be here? Because after the last party we threw without her knowing, I don't think that she will le you even throw a party. I told you that we should have asked her." ranted YoYo.

Yeah, about that secret party she is talking about. My mother was supposed to be at a writing class in New York City and she came home early. I of course threw a huge party without telling her. that was when I just turned 17. My family dosen't get grounded, but, I did get yelled at me for, like, 2 weeks. yes. My mother was so angry. And, she does not get mad easily.

"Don't worry. There is this guy, Paul, and he wants to take my mom to Virginia for someting. She will be gone, and this sventeen year old, your best friend is going to have a party." I replied. I know that it's wrong to lie to m mother, but, she would never let me have a party.

"Percy, thats not right. You shouldn't lie to your mom like that. But, if the party is small, and, under control..then..." YoYo pursed her lips. "then...I'm in."

I grinned at her. She muttered something about me then laid the sleeping bag on the floor.

Score!

************************************** _There is Always Hope**********************************************************************************_

 _"_ Goodnight, Mrs. Chase." said Saige. She waved at helen who was going up the other set of stairs, to her room. My dad didn't come home yet. He called helen and said that he was workig later today.

"Goodnight, Helen." I said. Then, I turned to Saige.

"Iff you want to go to sleep, we have a gue-" i started.

"No. I'm not tired if thats okay with you." interupted Saige.

"Thats fine. We can watch a movie or-"

"Actually, we should just talk. I think that there is alot we could talk about." said Saige. Then she looked out the window. "Um, do you happen to have a family memeber that owns a black motorcycle?"

"No...why?" I answered witha confused look.

I walked to the big window in my living room. I saw a motorcycle parked by my mothers car. There was two peple on it. The one on the back part was getting off. I saw that it was a girl. She took her helmet off and saw that she had reddish/brown hair.

Pandora. The guy on the front took his helmet off.

Oh god. Just the boy i wanted to see.

************************************* _There is Always Hope***********************************************************************************_

I'm guessing your wondering why me and YoYo are at Annabeth Chase's house. Well, let's flashback, shall we?

 _Me and YoYo were laying on the floor of the living room in silence because neither of us wanted to go to sleep et. Then, YoYo breaks the silence._

 _"Why don't we o to Annabeths house?I know that Saige is over there." that... is just so random._

 _"Um...okay...Let me tell my mother , um, we can go..." I replied uncertainly._

 _I got off the floor and went to my mothers bedroom. I knocked on the door. I heard a shuffle and then the door opened._

 _"Percy? Is everything okay? Is Pandora okay?" my mother asked. She sounded worried._

 _"Everything is fine, mom. me and YoYo were wondering if we could stay at another friends house tonight." I stated. Now, my mom looked a ittle mad that I bothered her._

 _"Yes, I guess. No funny buisness. At least you asked this time. Who is this friend?" she asked._

 _"It's a friend of YoYo's." I replied._

 _"Okay. you can go." She kissed my head. I kissed her cheek. "have fun." And witht that, she closed her door._

 _I walked into the living room and saw YoYo standing with her bags ready._

 _"What did your mother say?" she asked._

 _"Yes." i said then walked to my room and grabbed a change of clothes and my phone. I placed the items in a blue bag then went to bike outside. YoYo was placing her bag in the satchel. I shoved mine in there when I got there. I got on and waited for YoYo to get her helmet on and give me a thumbs up. I saw her give me the sign in the mirror. I took off. YoYo flung her arms around me. Apperantly, she wasn't completely ready yet. Even though she gave me the thumbs up._

 _Along the way, YoYo gave me directions. We got there before I thought we would have._

 _When I pulled in, I parked next to a grayish-silver car. YoYo got off and took her helmet off. I took my helmet off and placed it on the handlebars._

 _That brings us to present time._

I got off and we grabbed our bags from the satchel.

"Chase is probably going to kill me from showing up at her door this late, without her knowing." I stated.

"Don't worry. I'll tell her that it was my idea." said YoYo.

We got to thhe front door and YoYo was about to knock when the door flung open.

Oh boy. This'll be fun.

********************************************** _There is Always Hope**************************************************************************_

 _"_ What the hell are you doing here!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we thought we would visit you." said Percy with his cocky grin.

"Well, thanks for the visit now get out of my face." I said with a fake looking smile. I tried to close the door but Percy put his foot in it.

"Hold up. I tink that YoYo has something to say." I made a gesture toward YoYo.

"Annabeth, please can we come in? It was my idea. I'm sorry but I thought that it would be fun to be togeter!" she squealed.

"Whatever. I don't even care anmore." I said as I rolled my eyes. I opened the door wider to let them in. I closed the door after them and everyone walked to the living room. Pandora and Percy dropped their bags by the couch and sat down on the gray couches.

"So...Do you have anything to eat?" asked Percy.

Dear Percy, I hate you.

************************************** _There is Always Hope**********************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: Okay. Sorry for the swearing if your someone that hates swearing but I felt that it heightened effect on the sentance. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this. Pease review for any tips or anything. Bye!**


	10. Snoring: Just Shut Up!

**Authors Note: Yay! I'm on double digits! :) More than 1,000 views on this story! Anyway, not much else to say. Enjoy!**

 ************************************************ _There is Always Hope*****************************************************************************_

 _"_ So..." started Saige. "I hate to be a bummer, but, I'm tired."

"Okay. You can sleep in my room on the floor or in the guest bedroom or here in the lving room..." I replied.

"Me and Saige can use the guest bedroom." suggeted Pandora. I nodded.

"But what about me!? I'm important too!" whined Percy.

"No one cares about you, Percy! No one cares!" I said.

He glared at me.

"Just sit here and wait until I come back." I said. Then, I directed Saige and Pandora to the bedroom they would stay in.

"The bathroom is right through this door, and I am on the oppisite side of the house if you need me." I finished.

"Well, goodnight Annabeth." said Saige with a wave.

"Goodnighty!" smiled Pandora.

I waved then headed down the stairs.

When I got to the living room, I saw Percy flipping through the TV channels. I told him not to touch anything! Ugh!

"Percy! I told you not to touch...ANYTHING! Could you be any more annoying!" I exclaimed.

"Well, i got bored! How can you expect an ADHD person to sit still!" he said back.

"just, shut up! okay! You are not sleeping here because if my parents see a _boy_ sleeping in their living room without them knowing, they _will_ call the cops" I said. percy cracked a grin. "You think thats funny?! I would love to see you in jail, but, sadly, I don't want to get in trouble. So, you are sleeping in my room, on the floor. Okay?!" I let out a deep breath. "Now follow me."

I started walking to the other set of stairs and I herd him grab something, then following me.

Right before we go there, I went to a closet in the hallway and grabbed some blankets for Percy. I chucked them at him. He suprisingly caught them. Then, he glared at me.

I opened my bedroom door and walked in. He came in after me.

"So, you will sleep here." I pointed to the spot on my floor, the farthest from my bed.

He dropped the blankets on that spot, then looked at me.

"Where can I change?" he asked. I pointed to the bathroom in my room. he grabbed his bag and walked over there.

When he closed the door, I sighed. Why. Why does this stupid boy have to torture me! Its ony my third day here at Springville, and he is at my house.

I went to my dresser and grabbed some comfy shorts and a tank. I changed quickly, in case Percy came out. I sat on my bed and waited for him to come out. I waited for another minute, and when he still didn't come out, I went to the pile of blankets and picked up the sleeping bag. I opened it up as wide as it could go. Then, I laid it on the floor. I put down the pillow, then spread the other two blankets on the sleeping bag.

I went back to my bed and laid down. I snuggled in the covers and tried to fall asleep.

But I couldn't. Not after knowing that I had the biggest player in the whole school, sleeping on the floor of my room.

The guy that I hate the most, is sleeping on my bedroom floor.

My life...is seriously messed up.

*************************************************** _There is Always Hope*********************************************************************_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

A bare chest and some shorts.

Blue Shorts. Blue sleep shorts.

I gathered up my clothes and shoved them in my bag. I zippered it and looked at my reflection one last tme.

I had two piercings in my right ear, and one in my left ear. I wanted to get one in my eyebrow, but Saige convinced me not to. But, I still want to.

I had a trident tatto on my chest/neck. I had waves on my back and the word _Breathe_ above my elbow, underneath my arm.

I opened the door and saw Annabeth was already in her bed. Plus, she made my bed for me.

"Huh. Thanks." I whispered uncertainly. I set my bag down next to my fake bed.

I crawled into my bed and sighed. Why am I here? Why did I let YoYo drag me out of my own house? Why am I sleeping in a girls room? Well, usually I don't care if I'm in a girls room, but, anyone but Anabeths bedroom.

Ugh. my life is so complicated!

*************************************** _There is Always Hope*********************************************************************************_

All night. All night, all I heard was Percy's snoring. I literally want to kill him in his sleep. I'm also thinking about going to where the twins are sleeping, and trade Percy's snoring for silence. But, I don't want to walk and I do not want to wake up the twins. So, I tried to eliminate the snoring.

First, I tried to put my pillow over my head. That of course did not work.

Then, I tried going underneath my covers. That, sadly, did not work, either.

I was getting tired and angry. I grabbed my pillow and chucked it as hard as I could at Percy.

"What the-! Annabeth! Was that you?!" asked Percy. I couldn't tell what he was doing now, hence the pitch blackness.

"Yes! Now stop snoring please! I sleep in peace and quiet! Now please let me fall asleep!" I exclaimed. "And can I please have my pillow back?"

I heard a shuffle, then a figure coming towards me. Percy held out my pillow. I grabbed it from him with a huff. he stood there, in front of me, for a minute.

I reached out my hand and turned on my lamp by my bed. I saw that Percy was shirtless and wearing blue shorts. He had a trident tattoo on his chest. Interesting.

"Um...do you need something?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes. Your welcome." he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Whatever. Just, go back to your stupid bed." I huffed. He walked away toward his small bed. I saw another tattoo on his back. Waves. He had waves on his back. Again, interesting. I turned my lamp off and settled back into my covers.

I fell asleep quickly, thiking about Percys tattoo. Every tattoo has a story behind them. Question was, _what was the stor behind Percys tattoos?_ I fell asleep to all the different things running through my mind.

***************************************** _There is Always Hope*******************************************************************************_

She threw a pillow at me. A pillow. Just because I was snoring. And then of course, she made me get up and give it to her. What a princess.

I now wasn't really tired, but, what teenager passes up an oppurtunity to sleep? I definatley don't. I got into a comftorable position, then, tried to fall asleep.

I usualy fall asleep with Neptune but I couldn't tonight. So, I thoght about things.

My mom said that she wante to get another dog. I asked for a pitbull, but mther said no. She was thinking about a shepard or a lab. I just wanted her to be happy. She does so much for me. I love her.

I fell asleep, thinking about dogs. _If they get the oppurtunity to sleep all day, then why don't they?_

**************************************** _There is Always Hope********************************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: YO! What did you think of chapter 10? I celebrated my double digit chapter by having some Dove chocolate! It was a little tough to write this chapter. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Because, Annabeths parents don't know that there is people over and of course, Percy is bound to do something stupid and cause trouble. Typical Percy. Anyway, Bye! :)**


	11. Dumb: You're Just an Idiot

**Authors Note: Hello once again! Chapter 11. Yay! Double ones! I went to a friends house on Tuesday, and on Wedensday I was swimming all day. Then, I was very tired and my feet hurt because I sliced them on the pool and yeah ow. So, thats why I haven't updated and why I'm behind on my work.**

 **I have something to say about Percys tattoos. He is 17, and you have to be 18 to get one. I didn't realize that. So, I played along and had a conversation with that in this chapter. I hope that it dosen't turn out to be a diasaster. Anyway, please Enjoy! (despite the mistakes)**

 **!Minor Swearing!**

 ******************************************** _There is Always Hope*********************************************************************************_

 _"_ Annabeth." I heard someone whisper. It sounded like my dad. "Annabeth, sweetie. It time to ge-" my father stopped suddenly. I cracked open my eyes. I slowly sat up. My father was staring at the lump on my floor with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Percy was sprawled out on his stomach. He was snoring oudly. Oh boy.

"Um...morning, dad?" I said as a question. He turned to me.

"What is this...this...Thing!?" he exclaimed. He nudged Percy with his foot. Percy moaned. He rolled over onto his back and yawned.

"That time already?" asked Percy with another yawn.

I placed my head in my hands. "Ugh!" I said lightly into my hands. I looked up again. Percy was sitting up. I saw his trident tattoo again. Oh, this will not end well at all...

"Annabeth Chase! Is that a tattoo?!" asked my father furiously. He despises tattoo's. And anyone with them. He believes that you sshould not ruin the skin that you were born with. He would never let his kids get tattoos either. Not that I care, though.

"Well, yes, but, I did not invite him here! He just showed up!" I replied. For the little time that I usually had with my dad, I really didn't want him to be mad at me. "I'm sorry that he is here. And I'm sorry that I let him in without telling Helen, or you. But, I couldn't tell you because you weren't here. Your never here. All you care about now is work." i really just wanted him to leave. His face softedddned.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. but, you know that I can't not go to work. i have to support this family. I'm sor-" I interrupted my father.

"Just leave. We can talk later." I said. Then, I looked away. My dad shook his head lightly, then walked out of my room. Well, that worked.

"Sooo...um...can I get dressed? And possibly take a shower?" asked Percy. Oh, he is lucky he is still alive.

"Sure. Whatever. Right in the bathroom." I pointed to the white door in my room. He got up, picked up his bag, and went to the door. He opened it and went in. But, then he came out.

"Why did your dad yell at you when he saw my tattoo?" he asked. I looked at his chest. I really studied his trident befor I answered. It was a turquoise color with lighter turquiose at the bottom and it gets darker as it goes up. A line of gold was circling around the trident. There was a faint glow around the spear. It was very pretty. It was mystical and magical.

I looked up at Percy. "He just hates tattoos. He believes that you should not ruin the skin you were blessed with. But, one question, how old are you?" I asked. He looks seventeen, and he has tattoos...

"I'm seventeen." he answered.

''Then how do you have tattoos? You have to be eighteen to have them!''

"Well, I got them when I went to Flordia. There was a shop that said you only had to be sixteen to get one. So, I got three." He is truly an idiot.

"Percy! Thats illegal! You live in New York! Its illegal to have tattoos when you are younger than eighteen!"

"Well, no one has said anything about them, so, it's kind of okay." After he said this, he grinned.

"Whatever...just go take a shower!" He grinned, then walked away. This time, he closed the door. I sighed. Then I walked to my closet. I grabbed some gray skinny jeans and a black shirt with the words ' _Difficult roads often lead to beautiul destinations'_. It shows that there is always hope. Now I sound like I am quoting the officer that told me my mother was dead. But, I'm definatley not. I hate the words he said to me.

After I got changed, I looked at myslf in the mirror. I looked at my head. The cream colored tape was off and a band aid was placed there instead. I carefully took off the band aid. I saw a long, red line that ran across my forehead. I remember yesterday, when Ethan and Drew came up to me.

 _I was walking down the hall, heading to gym class. Then, suddenly, I was pushed up against the wall. I looked to see a boy with black hair and cold, brown eyes. Next to him was an Asian girl with dark brown hair and black eyes. I hate to admit it, but, she was pretty. I dropped all my stuff when the black haired boy bumped into me._

 _I bent down to pick up my stuff. As I started to pick up my supplies, I asked, "Who are you?"_

 _The boy smirked. "Well, Blondie, I am Ethan, and this is Drew." he gestured to the Asian girl next to him. "And we know who you are. Annabeth Chase. The new girl."_

 _"We always welcome the new students here at Springville. And now, we're welcoming you." said the girl named Drew._

 _"Oh, whats this? Did little Annie get a boo-boo?" Ethan pointed to the band aid on my forehead. He said this with a strange voice and a frown on his face. He reached down and started messing up my hair by ruffling it._

 _"Stop it!" I tried. He was using so much force that it actually hurt._

 _"Hey! What are you doing?" exclaimed someone. There was a girl coming towards us. She had long, choppy brown hair and she was beautiful. No, not because of the way she dressed or because of the makeup she wore. It was because of her features. She had long legs and was very skinny. She had colorful eyes that seemed like a never ending swirl of colors. And she had the perfect lips. her chin was held high as she walked. But, I could see right through her. She looked confident on the outside, but I could tell that she was fragile. She was nervous, and scared on the inside._

 _"We were just welcoming the new girl, Piper. We weren't doing anythng wrong." persuaded Drew._

 _"Of course you weren't." The girl, Piper, rolled her eyes. pJust leave. Go torment someone else."_

 _"Whatever." scuffed Drew. Then, she walked away toward th other hallway._

 _"No one cares about you, Piper. So just stay out of your sisters life." Ethan threatened. "And i will be back, Blondie." I watched as he left down the hallway, after Drew. I turned to Piper._

 _"Thank you. I'm Annabeth." I greeted. I grabbed my now organized pile of supplies, and got up._

 _"I'm Piper. And, that girl, Drew, is my sister." she said. She held out her hand. I shook it firmly._

 _"Well, I better get to class. I'll see you later?'' I said while walking away. She nodded. As I walked away, I realized that Ethan came to me and teased me about my head. My head that I can't fix. No matter what, I can't fix it. Yet, he teased me about it. But, at least someone cared enough to come help me._

I stopped thinking about Drew, Piper and Ethan when I hear very loud muic coming from the bathroom. It souds like some, rapping, punk/ rock music. Yeah. Not my choice of music. At all.

I stomped out of my room. I slammed the door behind me. I headed to Saige and Pandora's room to hope that they don't have music blasting out of thier room.

Yes, I truly hate Percy.

******************************************************* _There is Always Hope*****************************************************************************_

 _"Ahhhhh."_ I sighed as I felt the hot water on my body. I did the stuff you usually do in a shower.

You know, wash your body, shampoo and wash your hair, and of course sing terribly along to the song your listening to. Yep. Thats what I do. What are you looking at? Don't juge. Admit it, you do it , too.

I finished my shower and turned the water off.

I got out and wrapped the lower half of my body in a towel. I ruffled my hair with a different towel. I grabbed some pants and a t-shirt. I changed quickly. I was hungry. Hopefully Annabeth had breakfast for me. I put the towels in the laundry basket in the bathroom, and I walked out. I didn't see Annabeth anywhere, so I decided that I would just head downstairs.

When I got there, I saw a woman in the kitchen. She was pouring something on what looked like a piece of toast. I'm guessing that she is Annabeths mother. I walked to the kitchen, hoping to get some food.

"Well, hello." I greeted. The woman looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you? Do I know you? If I do not know you, then what are you doing in my house?" she asked. She eyed me carefully.

"Well. I'm Annabeth's...classmate." I said with uncearntainty. I doubt that we are actually friends.

"Yes. Well. You seem unceartain. Can I trust you?"

"probably. If your not like Annabeths dad, then you can trust me."

"What does Annabeths father have to do with any of this?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, he hates tattoos and I have them, so he got mad at Annabeth this morning."

"Yes maybe you should have never came. I think that you should leave now."

"Um, excuse me?" She came around from the island, placed her hand on my back and guided mr to the front door. She opened it. Walked me out there, walked back then turned to face me one more time.

"Bye now." she said with a wave. I stared with my mouth hanging open. She closed the door.

Huh. That is something that I expected Annabeth to do, not her mother.

"Oh, this is not happening." I muttered. I walked back to the door and tried to open it. She locked it. Seriously?

"Oh, this is _really not_ happening." I said a little louder.

I walked back to the small steps leading to the Chases door. I sat down on the largest one and sighed. It was cold, and I didn't grab my jacket or put on my shoes yet. And I... am freezing.

Stupid Annabeths mother. Stupid Annabeth. Stupid Mother Nature.

I turned my head to the left beccause I heard a rustle in the bush. Out of the bush walks a black and white animal. It looked straight at me with its beaty eyes. A skunk.

"Oh, shit." I whispered.

********************************************* _There is Always Hope***************************************************************************************_

" _Knock. Knock. Knock."_ sounded my fist against the white door. Behind this door, were hopefully the twins.

A second later, I hear a big thud, then someone groaning. Then, I see Saige.

"Morning." she smiled and waved.

"Morning to you." I smiled back. i still saw a lump on the bed. Pandora probably.

"We'll be down in a minute." Saige said. Then, she closed the door. I was about to turnn away when the door swung open again. This time, Pandora was standing there.

"Can you come help me pick out my outfit?" she begged. I rolled my eyes then followed her inside.

"So, I brought this one shirt, but, it seems more for like a picnic." she pulled out a light blue shirt with a festive design on it.

"Yeah, don't wear that one." I said with my nose wrinkled.

"I guess it does kind of look like a grandma shirt." she wrinkled her own nose. Saige was already in the bathroom with her clothes. At least _she_ can pick out her own clothes.

"How about this?" I picked up a white shirt with a black design on the top. "Got anything to go with this?"

"Actually, thats cute. And, I have these black shorts that could work with it."

She grabbed a pair of black shorts, like she said, and told me to turn around, since the bathroom was already in use.

About two minutes later, she told me to turn back around.

She looked really cute. "Its nice. Looks beter than i thought."

"I know." Shee said very happily. Then, her phone started buzzing.

"It's Percy?" she said as a question.

She answered and put Percy on speaker.

"Hello. Do you need something?" She asked with an eyebow raised.

"Well, do you want the long story or short story?" he asked. I could tell that he was running. But why, and how?

"Um, short story. Obviously."

"Okay, well, Annabths mothr kicked me out of the house and I sat on the steps. Next thing you know, a skunk is following me." I rolled my eyes.

Pandora lauged. "Wow."

"Thisis not funny, YoYo!"

"Yeah, well, me and Annabeth will come help. BUt, why didn't you just come through the front door?"

"Because the mom locked it! Just come help me, okay?

"Sure, Perc." Pandora laughed. He hung up.

Me and Pandora looked at each other, then busted out laughing.

******************************************************T _There is Always Hope****************************************************************_

 **Authors Note: How was it? Good? Well, like I said, sorry for not updating. It took me a while to think this chapter through.**

 **By the way, go check out _Blue Cake Wars_ it's about Annabeths birthday.**

 **Well, Bye!**


	12. Sprouting: Scaredy Cat

**Authors Note: Hello to the reader who took time to read this! It feels like I have not posted in a week! I technically haven't but, whatever. I was really busy and just had to take time on this chapter, so, yes. I was planning this on Monday and I had Battle of the Books on Tuesday. And yesterday, Wedensday, I was at Darien Lake. Anyways, Please Enjoy this, since this chapter is kinda important.**

 ******************************************* _There is Always Hope*******************************************************************************************_

You know, when your running away from something ten times smaller than you, you probably feel like an idiot.

Yes. That is how I feel right now.

The skunk is just following me. Every move I make. Every step I take, he follows. At least, I think it's a he...

"Ugh! Where are they?" I asked the air. I saw a tree by Annabeths room that I could always climb. I turned around and saw the skunk staring right back at me. Why. Why me. Why now. I sighed. My feet were wet from the morning dew. I knew that they would hurt after I climbed the tree. But, I wanted to get away from this thing.

I walked to the tree, keeping an eye on the skunk. I grabbed the lowest branch and hauled myself up. I weigh more than I thought. Geez. I pulled myself onto the next branch, and the next, and the next, until I reached the top. Which was, Annabeth's window. Okay. Two things.

One, my feet hurt so much.

And two, I have to figure out how to get my phone out of my pocket. Because, well, I'm practically sitting on it.

I carefully leaned forward a little bit, then reached in my back pocket. I glanced down at the skunk. It was looking up at me with its black eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He snickered in response. I sneered at him. I fished out my phone. I found YoYo's contact and called her.

"Percy! What do you want now?" She whined.

"Well. Could you possibly tell Annabeth that I am currently outside her window. In a tree." I said.

"Um, Percy? Why are you in a tree?"

"Well, I'm hiding from the skunk! Obviously!"

"Well, Annabeth is heading to her room, so... Bye!" YoYo hung up. I placed my phone back in my pocket very carefully. I stared through the window to Annabeths room. She had gray walls and black and white furniture in there. A white bed with silver blankets. A white bookshelf. A TV. And, a black bean bag chair with the word _read_ on it. Pretty boring. Just plain...Blah.

The door to her bedroom opened. Annabeth walked in. She was wearing gray skinny jeans and a black shirt with words that I couldn't read. My dislexia was acting up.

She came over to the window and pulled the bottom part upward. She smiled then laughed.

"Well, you really _are_ a seaweed brain." she smirked.

"Oh, shut up and help me get in." I grumbled. She held out her hand and pulled. I tried to push myself from the tree, but, this wasn't working to well..

"Percy! You weigh a ton!" she exclaimed. "Dang!" She pulled harder. It didn't really help.

I pushed off my foot, and then boom. I'm toppling thought he air with Annabeth screaming next to me. I avoided tree branches and Annabeths flailing arms.

We both landed on the ground with an _oof._ Annabeth moaned.

"You...Are _way_ too heavy for me." She was laying next to me with tree branches in her hair. I looked at myself. I was sprawled on my back. I felt my hair. Nope. Only one leaf.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm a growing boy.'' I replied. She rolled her eyes. I glanced down and saw that she cut her arm.

"Annabeth. You cut your arm." She glanced down.

"It's fine. It's just a scratch." She didn't look pleased that she cut herself again. I looked at her head. The cut was closing. The cream tape was off and so was the band aid. The cut wasn't as bad as it was the first day she got it.

I stood up and looked around. I saw a flash of black and white.

"There it is!" I yelled. "There is the skunk!" I pointed to the animal staring at us.

Annabeth looked at the skunk, then bursted out laughing. I stared at her. Why is she laughing?

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Tha-Thats our cat!" She laughed some more, then called, "Whisper! Come here, girl." The 'skunk' came running to us. Annabeth put her arms out. The animal jumped right in there.

"Whisper looks lke a skunk, but, she isn't. She just has the pattern." Annabeth explained while ruffling Whispers fur. I looked at it more closely now. Whisper did have the exact pattern of the skunk, and her fur looked like a skunks fur. But, you could tell that it was a cat. I don't know how I missed that.

"Well...Okay...Thats not wierd at all." I said sarcastically. I started to walk back to Annabeths front dor. I heard Annabeth run up next to me.

"How did you think she was a skunk?" She asked. She was no longer holding Whisper. Instead, she was gripping her bleeding arm.

"Well, he looks exactly like one. You have to admit." I said.

"Well, its a _she not a he._ And, she does. I told you that."

"Whatever. You know, most people don't survive if they fall from a two-story window. They get seriously injured. or, sometimes even killed."

"Well, the tree. It slowed us down. It hurt, but it was better than directly falling. We both would have gotten hurt if the tree wasn't there."

"I guess. but, wouldn't the tree make it hurt worse? You have branches and leaves in your face. It seems like that would hurt worse."

"No. Because it slowed us down. The branches were like a cushion. Sorta." She sounded a little annoyed.

"But-" I started, but she interuppted me.

"Look. The branches helped! Okay! End of story. Come on. Breakfast is waiting for us." She ran ahead of me.

Wow. I was scared of a cat. _A cat._

That's a new low for me.

**************************************** _There is Always Hope********************************************************************************************_

I ran ahead of Percy. I don't know what he dosen't understand! The tree branches helped! Its as simple as that! I tried to open the door. It was locked. I knocked. When that didn't work, I went to the window in the dining room. There was Helen, placing plates in front of Bobby and Matthew. I knocked on the window. Helen looked up. I pointed to the direction of the door. Helen nodded. Then, I ran back to the door. Percy was standing there, staring at the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Waiting." He answered.

"Um...Okay." I walked to the door and stood next to him. Then, the door opened.

"Come in." Helen said. "And, keep him under control. Keep an eye on him." She pointed a manicured finger at Percy. I nodded. She went to the side and ushered us inside. I looked behind me to see if Percy was following me as I walked to the stairs. He was.

I walked to Saige and Pandoras room I knocked on the door and waited for one of them to answer. Saige opened the door.

She looked cute with her light pink dress and her cowboy boots. Her hair was in two fishtail braids.

"Hi. Looks like you rescued Percy. And had an accident with a tree." She smiled and pulled a small branch out of my hair.

"Yeah. We fell." I waved my hand. She raised her eyebrow. "My step mom made breakfast and its ready. So, if you want some, then go grab some."

"Okay. Pandora is getting changed."

"Okay." I started to walk away, then remembered Percy. I turned to him and pushed him to Saige. "Take this thing while your at it."

"Um, Okay...?" She moved out of the way as Percy walked inside.

I went to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I looked in the mirror. My hair has some branches in it. Also leaves. I pulled all of them out carefully. I looked at the cut on my arm when I was done. It was a long, thin line. Around it was dried blood. I turned on the sink and grabbed a was cloth. I made the wash cloth wet, then wiped my arm. Since the cut was open and fresh, I placed a band aid on it. It stung a little from the Neosporne I put on it. I cringed a little bit when I noticed that I ripped the bottom of my shirt.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, heading to my room.

I walked over the loft and saw the dining room. Pandora and Percy were joking around. Saige was laughing. You could tell that they've know each other forever, just, moving on knowing that they'll be there for you. I'm guessing that they have more memories and secrets with each other than they did with any of their other friends. I sighed. They can be so happy together. I have always been invisable. Especially around popular people.

I shook my head and kept walking. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I saw that my window was still open. I looked down and saw that Whisper was curled up under the tree, napping. I wish that she could come inside but, she didn't want a cat in the house. I closed my window then grabbed a new owl shirt. I headed down to the dining room and saw a plate on the table waiting for me. Today is Thursday, so, toast day.

When you picture toast day, wipe that image from your mind. Helen makes all kinds of breads and toast. Cinamon toast, peanut butter toast, chocolate bread, even a mint flavored bread. I don't know how she does it but, it is so good.

On my plate there was some cinamon toast. Thats my favorite. And, Helen makes it so good.

"Hey, Annabeth." Pandora and Saige said in unison. I guess its a twin thing.

"Hey. Hows breakfast?" I asked.

"Super!" Percy said with a mouthful of food. He gave a thumbs up. I laughed.

I took a bite of my own toast and as usual, it was glorious.

"Hey, Perc, I doubt that you could catch this" Saige held up a blueberry, "in your mouth." She smirked.

He grinned. "Challenge accepted." Saige smiled and tossed the small blue fruit. Percy barely caught it, but, he did.

"Oh! I got it!" He smirked.

"Let me try." I said. I grabbed a blueberry and tossed it to Percy. He tried to move to catch it but, it didn't work.

"Aw." He stared at the berry that was now on the floor.

"I win." Ismirked. I checked my phone to see what time it was. "Come on, guys. It's time to go."

"I call riding with Percy!" called Pandora.

"No. I wanted to.'" said Saige.

"Race 'ya!" Pandora and Saige sprinted outside.

"Who's gonna get it?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Well, Saige is fast because of softball. And, YoYo is probably faster because she ran track."

I nodded then walked away to get my backpack.

Maybe, just maybe...Percy isn't so bad. He just, isn't the best? I don't know. Maybe a friendship will sprout. Maybe...I don't know, I guess that I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

************************************ _There is Always Hope_ ***********************************************************************************************

 **Authors Note: I am just so happy to finally get this chapter posted. I spent time think the beggining of the Percy and Annabeth friendship.**

 **And, this story will have just over 20 chapters. So, we are like halfway through the story now.**

 **Anyway, Bye!**


	13. Oh My Gods! Terribly Sorry!

**Authors Note: Oh my gods! I am so sorry to everyone! My keyboard broke and I have not been able to type anything. I now have to use a keyboard that is really hard to use. It dosen't always work and the keys have to be pressed hard. I will update very soon. Again, I am sorry.**

 **I am not ending this story. No, I am just having problems. Please be patient. (As patient as we all were when waiting for Ricks next book.) . Please just support me here and don't stop reading this story pleasse.**

 **Well, that is it for now. Sorry this wasn't an update. I'll update soon.**

 **~DemigodDaughterofArtemis**


	14. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I'M SORRY

**Authors Note: Hey there everyone. I am just letting ya'll know that I will be deleting this story. But, I will be rewriting it. I'll take a couple months to really plan this and then re post it . It will probably be back up in January or December. And do know that I would NEVER discontinue a story, because authors can't do that. Please just e reasonable and don't loose hope for this story! I'll see ya'll in my next story! For now, Bye Demigods!**


End file.
